Coma's and Crushes
by EmiliaValentine31
Summary: Scarlet Sage (or Wane) has been in a coma like nightmare for three years in a twisted world where superman and some of the other justice league are evil, Now she's finally awake and can't wait to spent time with her two best friends (one's technically her bother) Wally West and Dick Grayson. (Oc x Young Justice, Haven't decided who, I might have alternate stories)


_**Author's note: Hello, I'm trying something new today and writing a fan fiction with music! I don't own young justice or any of the songs used in this story if I do decide to put in my own lyrics I'll let you know thought. (Set in season one)**_

I wake from my nightmare to the screaming sound of my alarm clock. _Five a.m. I guess he decide to let me sleep for two hours this time. _

**We don't sleep very much**

_There's a noise coming from the closet and I swiftly grab my pistol and shoot at it. A body drops out reliving that I wasn't just hearing things._

**These triggers ache for the touch**

_Where the hell is the bat…I know he was letting me sleep for once but gun shots usually bring him towards my room…_

**Where's the strength we relied on?**

Wally slams open the door with Richard right behind him. Before they have time to speak I explain "Don't worry I'm fine, One of the boy scouts men where in my closet, Where's Batman?" After several minutes Richard spoke. "We were hoping he was in here, he's not in the rest of the house. Do you think he's….?" Fear flowed through me.

**Fear alone, like a crutch,**

"Of course not, He's just out." Thought threw out the day there was no sign of him. It was time for bed now but none of us felt like sleeping, we stayed in Dicks room with the light on.

**Maybe that's what keeps us up, all night with the light on**

Half way through the night we hear a scream from Alfred's room. The three of us run there in a heartbeat. When we get there Richard lets out a scream of disgust. _Those bastards killed Alfred…. _

**All these screams emulate. Lives that no longer take place**

I wanted to rip out their throats. Then I remember what happened to Louis…An eye for an eye.

**Can this be what we've become?**

I soon snap back to reality when I smell gas. I yank on both of the boys hands and run down the hall looking back I see that there is an eruption of fire behind us. We make it out through the balcony as an explosion sends us flying.

**First a spark, Then a flame, Now a fire, We explode**

Going into the looming darkness in front of us Wally asks "What the hell just happened!?"

"Someone tried to kill us, it's not that new" I say angry by what happened just now and slightly take it out on him.

**Into the darkest of nights**

Richard grabs both me and Wally's right wrist and pulls out the tracker in one swift motion, then smashes them to the ground. "We can't count on batman anymore; I say we do this for ourselves." Then It hit me, The Boy scout couldn't have got in the manner…Only batman could get in and out on his own. "This is one of his damn 'test 'isn't it?!" Richard just nodded grimly in reply.

**Disconnect, cut the cord, Lines are dead, Now they'll know…**

"I say we Deal with Superman ourselves and then we can finally be bone of this bloodshed." Wally said Half- heroically.

**With everything comes a price!**

(Two –weeks later)

"Is everyone else in position?" I say in a whisper. We were at Superman's headquarters at MT. Justice getting ready to launch the kryptonite bomb the three of us made.

"Yeah, you can place your bomb Scarlett." I soon got to my position and began setting up when Superman himself attached me damaging the bomb.

"Ah, Scarlet what a petty you couldn't join me, you are part kryptonian"

"Sorry I don't work with bastards that kill their own son" _Poor Conner, He never deserved to have a father like him. _Superman attacks me again and we fight for a goodtwenty minutes_. Damn we're running out of time. _I guess I should pay more attention to the task at hand because Superman punches me into the wall. Lucky for me it's the one with the bomb. Looking at the damage I realize that the time is broken and that I'm going to have to manually light it for it to work.

**It could be minutes away, It could be hours or days, Before the bottom falls out, Before the ground gives way**

I turn on my communicator realizing what I have to do and speak to Wally and Dick knowing that they were both lessening.

"Thank you both for the good memories and helping me survive the bad ones, you two are the best friends I could ever have." I Say as Superman slowly walk over to me.

**Into this debt we are born, A debt we try to repay**

"Scarlett what the hell's happening why do you sound like you're about to…" I turn off my communicator before Wally can finish and Realize that superman's right in front of me.

"Any last words?" Superman says more of a sick joke then anything. I _just said them asshole._

"Yeah, see you in hell." With that I light the bomb.

**And yet we blacken the sky  
>Smoke rising out of the flames<br>Now they'll know...**

**First a spark  
>Then a flame<br>Now a fire  
>We explode<br>Into the darkest of nights  
>Disconnect<br>Cut the cord  
>Lines are dead<br>Now they'll know  
>With everything comes a price<br>(First a spark)  
>(Then a flame)<br>(Now a fire)**

Before everything went to black, whether I closed my eyes or from the smoke I don't know, I saw the fearful look one Superman's face and smile

**We explode  
>We explode<br>With everything comes a prince  
>(disconnect)<br>(cut the cord)  
>(lines are dead)<br>We explode  
>We explode <strong>

Then as weird as it seems I wake up in a hospitable bed. " Dear god she's waking up, call her family!" I hear someone shout but am still getting use to the light.

Soon they take the I.V out of my arm and give me food. I can see now and a tall muscular man with black hair and green eyes runs in and kneels at my bed. _Is that Bruce? Why isn't he all scared up. _

"Scarlet it's me Bruce your dad!" _Dad? He's my father..? That's right he adopted me… _

"Hey…Bruce, Where am I?" I look around and notice a weird alien looking thing that was very small and Its horns were glowing red But then they stooped and it disappeared out the window

"You're in the hospital.. You've been in a coma for the last three years." _Three years? Wasn't that when everything bad started happening?...Was it really all a dream? _After a few more minutes he spoke again. "Dick will be here soon, He was dealing with something's in Happy Hover."

I smile happy to know that he'd be here soon. "Could you ask if Wally could come and visit too?"

_**To be continued… Me again, the song used was called **_**"Elective Amnesia" by Rise Against **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


End file.
